Enfants d'un Dieu
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Terry Bogard et toute sa bande reviennent au Japon après avoir entendu une rumeur au sujet de descendants du Dieu de la Lune, Tsukiyomi qui chercheraient des gardes du corps pour une raison encore inconnue. Lorsque celle-ci est mise au grand jour, il n'y a plus à hésiter sur la réponse à donner. Yaoi à venir et un peu d'OCC.


Disclamer : Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi hormis Yué, Tsuki et ceux qui n'apparaissent ni dans les films ou les jeux vidéos.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici une fic sur Fatal Fury qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne connais pas du tout l'univers du jeu vidéo alors je me baserai uniquement sur les deux films qui existent et que j'ai pu regarder en entier. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Oh ! Encore une chose, YAOI à venir (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne xD) alors homophobes, vous êtes priés de passer votre chemin ! Merci !

* * *

_Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Endroits de l'action en gars**

Partie 1

**-Quelque part en France-**

- Vous avez entendu la rumeur ?

- Laquelle ? Demanda une femme, un sourcil levé.

- Apparemment le Dieu Japonais Tsukiyomi aurait des descendants humains !

- Non ?!

- Si ! Tout le monde pensait que cette famille avait été décimée sous le règne du dernier Shogun mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- A qui ?! S'étonna une autre papillonnant des yeux, séductrice.

- Oui, continua l'homme qui n'avait nullement conscience d'avoir attiré l'attention de deux frères se ressemblant énormément, accoudés au bar. Un garçon avait réussi à échapper au massacre et a pu ainsi continuer la lignée ! Aujourd'hui, ils sont deux à posséder le sang du Dieu Lunaire du Japon !

- Des jumeaux ?

- Pas exactement. Une fille et un garçon, ce sont de faux jumeaux. Répondit l'homme avant d'en venir aux choses sérieuses. D'après l'article que je lis ici, ils cherchent des gardes du corps pour une raison qu'ils n'expliquent pas à part que quelqu'un de très dangereux leur en veut.

- Oh c'est horrible ! S'écria la première femme ayant parlé au début de la conversation.

**-Au bar-**

Celui aux cheveux lâchés regarda son frère et lui fit un sourire qui ne trompa nullement ce dernier.

- Alors Terry, partant ?

- Je te suis, Andy, allons chercher Joe et Mei, je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de quatre.

Andy hocha la tête et ils quittèrent le bar pour retrouver leurs amis afin de repartir pour le Japon. Le lendemain, ils prenaient l'avion direction le pays natal de Joe et Mei, le pays du soleil levant.

**- Temple de Tsukiyomi, niché au Mont Fuji-**

Un jeune homme entra dans le Temple Principal dédié au Dieu fondateur de la famille des Kuran. Il sourit en découvrant une silhouette bien connue à genoux devant la statue du Seigneur de la Nuit. Il savait qu'elle se trouvait là. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas assez calme, elle venait se réfugier au creux des murs rassurants du bâtiment. Doucement, il approcha. Peu à peu, il entendit enfin sa magnifique voix. Elle récitait la légende de la naissance de leur famille des siècles auparavant. Sa voix cristalline, parfois chancelante transportait le jeune homme dans le passé. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit et il se retrouva spectateur de leurs actions passées, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise. La dernière note vient à s'éteindre et les prunelles des jumeaux s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

- Ta voix est divine, Tsuki.

Tsuki se retourna, sa chevelure ébène glissant sur l'air dans le mouvement pour se replacer convenablement derrière son dos quelques mèches couvrant ses épaules. Le doux sourire qu'elle adressa à son frère fit fondre celui-ci alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'aider à se relever. Les saphirs de la jeune femme ne le quittaient pas alors qu'il prenait ses mains pâles et fines, presque fragiles entre les siennes. Avec douceur mais fermeté, le jeune homme tira sa sœur dans ses bras, la relevant par la même occasion. Sans quitter son sourire aimant, Tsuki se laissa aller dans les bras de Yué, son jumeau, la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle se blottit contre le torse puissant se laissant bercer par les battements régulier du cœur de Yué qui referma ses bras puissants sur sa frêle silhouette.

L'étreinte dura un long moment mais ils furent interrompus par une jeune prêtresse venant à peine de débuter son apprentissage au vu du simple kimono blanc qu'elle portait. Tsuki, haute prêtresse se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Yué pour faire signe à la jeune fille toute timide d'approcher pour leur annoncer ce qui l'amenait.

- Des gens sont là vous voir vous et votre frère, Tsuki-sama. Ils souhaitent devenir vos gardes du corps. Déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers les lattes de bois composant le sol du Temple Principal.

- Donc, ce ne sont pas des pèlerins…

- Je m'en occupe, Tsuki. Décida Yué en prenant la main de sa jumelle qu'il embrassa avec tendresse avant de quitter l'enceinte du lieu sacré sans accorder le moindre regard à la jeune fille accroupie devant la jeune femme en kimono rouge et blanc. _En espérant que ce seront les bons cette fois…_ Songea Tsuki en joignant les mains en une prière silencieuse alors qu'elle posait les yeux une nouvelle fois sur la statut de Tsukiyomi se trouvant derrière elle.

**-Entrée du Temple-**

Notre petit groupe patientait depuis un moment. Terry et son frère étaient silencieux alors que Joe racontait ses aventures –toussotement de l'auteure- à Mei qui se foutait littéralement de sa gueule.

- Vous êtes donc ceux qui se portent volontaire pour être nos gardes du corps ?

Les quatre concernés se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour savoir qui venait de s'adresser à eux ainsi, sans préambule. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant sous la porte rouge, un jeune homme d'à peine la vingtaine, plus petit que la plupart d'entre eux et dont la silhouette gracile était soulignée par un kimono traditionnel de samouraï aux couleurs lunaires laissant également entrevoir des muscles discrets mais puissants. Une longue chevelure immaculée tombant jusqu'à ses reins quelques mèches rebelles caressant sa mâchoire aux traits acérés. Un teint pâle faisant ressortir deux billes de givre perçantes qui les firent frissonner. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le jeune homme-la voix grave qu'il possédait n'avait trompée personne malgré sa silhouette- semblait attendre une réponse ou une réaction de leur part. Réaction qui ne tarda pas mais qui ne fut pas vraiment celle escomptée…

- KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TROP CANON !

- Mei… Soupira Andy, exaspéré par le comportement de sa compagne qui était toujours le même.

Higashi et Terry, eux se tinrent immédiatement sur leurs gardes. Malgré les apparences, derrière cette silhouette semblant fragile se cachait une force monstrueuse qu'ils parvenaient à sentir. Ce jeune homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

- Oui, c'est nous. Je suis Terry Bogard et voici mon frère, Andy. Déclara le blond à la veste écarlate en se désignant lui et son frère qui hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

- Je suis Joe Higashi ! Renchérit le dénommé ainsi en posant son pouce sur sa poitrine dénudée.

- Et je suis Mei Shiranui ! Acheva la rouquine du groupe en rajoutant un clin d'œil qui se voulait aguicheur qui ne semblait même pas attirer l'attention de Yué.

- Les fameux frères Bogard… Je vois. Votre réputation vous précède. Yué posa ensuite les yeux sur le brun de la bande avant de poursuivre de sa voix trainante et rauque, Et le champion du monde de boxe accompagnée de l'élève du maitre Shiranui… Acheva-t-il en posant rapidement son regard froid sur Mei.

Il disparut sous les regards incompréhensifs avant de réapparaitre aux côtés de Terry faisant sursauter les autres.

- Eh bien, nous allons voir ce que vous valez…

Il lança son poing en avant, droit vers la joue de Terry mais ce dernier barra le coup qu'il avait réussi à voir venir malgré sa fulgurante rapidité. Les coups s'échangeaient avec une vitesse hallucinante que même Joe et Mei avaient du mal à suivre. Andy frappa ensuite mais il ne rencontra rien d'autre que la paume de Yué qui, dans son autre main enserrait le poing de Terry. D'un mouvement de rotation sur lui-même, le jeune homme envoya les deux frères au tapis sous les regards médusés des deux autres qui n'en revenaient littéralement pas ! (Moi : M'étonne pour les foutre à terre, ces deux-là, il faut y aller !) alors que Yué allait porter un nouveau coup, le son d'un grelot le fit se figer.

Une brise fraiche fit virevolter des pétales de cerisier alors que Yué levait les yeux vers la porte rouge. Tsuki était là, le regardant avec une tendresse indulgente.

- Cesse donc de faire étalage de ta force, mon frère. Je crains que tu ne mettes nos invités mal à l'aise.

Les dits invités se figèrent en découvrant la splendide jeune femme qui venait de parler de sa voix de cristal. Elle semblait digne d'une déesse, comme apparition irréelle. Une aura de bonté et de douceur teintée d'innocence et de sagesse irradiait autour de sa fine carrure. Yué se rendit aussitôt près d'elle, s'agenouillant comme le samouraï devant son seigneur, tête baissée comme prit en faute.

- Pardonne-moi, ma sœur.

- Relève-toi. Et arrête de genre de chose me mettent mal à l'aise.

- Les réflexes sont durs à perdre, Tsuki.

Tsuki eut un petit rire et invita le groupe à la suivre au sein de la partie habitable du Sanctuaire dédié au Dieu de la Lune. Nos quatre héros suivirent les jumeaux jusque dans un salon confortable et zen où ils s'assirent sur des coussins prévus à cet effet. Tsuki demanda du thé à l'un des serviteurs d'une voix aimable qui surprit tout le monde hormis Yué. Terry et les autres avaient l'habitude de voir les maitres rudoyer leurs serviteurs or cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas dans cet endroit. Les héritiers de la famille semblaient autant prendre soin du Temple que de ses habitants.

- Bien, je vais vous expliquer pour quelles raisons nous avons dû nous résoudre à faire appel à des gardes du corps. Dit Yué sans tourner autour du pot, les yeux clos et les bras croisés. Tout d'abord, …

- Vous aurez remarqué que mon frère n'a pas besoin de gardes du corps, coupa Tsuki avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rosées.

- Ca y a pas à dire ! S'exclama Joe avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Mei assise à côté de lui.

- C'est moi qui en ai besoin en réalité. Ceux qui s'en prennent à nous ont un seul objectif. Continua Tsuki en ignorant l'interruption du boxeur alors que Yué avait fini par rouvrir ses prunelles pour les poser sur Tsuki qui fixait les quatre nouveaux venus.

- Lequel ? Interrogea Terry, intrigué mais inquiet de la réponse.

- Mon sang. Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'une voix blanche comme si cela n'avait rien d'anormal.

Les quatre guerriers présents en restèrent quoi alors que des haut-le-cœur menaçaient de venir s'en mêler.

* * *

Alors ? Bien ou pas ? Qui veut la suite ? Reviews please !


End file.
